Personal Demons
by Midnight Blood Wolf
Summary: Every one has their own personal demon. Most don't meet theirs until their last breath. But sadly some people just aren't so lucky... (Set after the Kira Case but crosses over with it. And L is alive. I suck at summaries.)
1. Capture I

** Hello, this is the first chapter to Personal Demons. And this story may be a little out of my element. It might change point of views but most will be in one persons P.O.V. So yeah…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

* * *

**Third Person**

It had been three months since Light Yagami was caught, and arrested as the mass murderer, Kira. L, who was the person responsible for Light's capture, was 'sitting' on a desk chair, staring at a state-of-the-art computer with a questioning gaze. Since Light's capture, L had been working on a murder case, which the public was calling the Enigma Murder Cases. The reason behind this name was because the killer, who went by Demon, seemed to change their killing method every time they killed someone. This person had never been caught by the police or any other detective.

_That _is why the young detective was now examining the crime scene photos. Hoping to find any indication as to _who _this person was. As the insomniac detective started clicking away at the key board, a gothic 'W' appeared on screen.

"What is it Watari?" L said, clearly irritated at the interruption.

"The Kira Task Force is wondering if they can help you with this case," Watari replied through the computer. L brought his thumb up to his mouth in thought. _They might be able to help_.

"Yes let them help and tell them to go to the Kira Headquarters."

"Right away sir." And with that the gothic 'W' disappeared. L continued to nibble on his thumb as he thought about the case. _Demon, as the killer goes by, does not seem to care for blood. Or cleaning up after. _Every crime scene was covered in blood and the victim was left where ever they dropped. L quickly looked over the picture then noticed the clock. It read 12:00am. L pushed a button and contacted Watari.

"Watari what time was the victim killed?"

"About one in the afternoon, sir."

"Thank you, Watari," L said clicking the same button. _So you changed the time on the clock. But why? _L quickly stood up, having realized that he needed to pack for the trip to the Kira Headquarters building. While packing, he thought that perhaps the killer was female.

* * *

**Demon P.O.V.**

I was walking happily down a small side road, which lead to my apartment building. _I wonder if L or the police will ever catch me. _I thought as I entered the heavy oak door leading to my room. I fell on to my single bed and stared at the ceiling in wonder. _L the detective and Kira the murderer. I bet L thinks he won by capturing Light Yagami. _I laughed at the thought. _L you don't seem to get it, the Death Note can be passed to someone else. You're fighting me but soon you will be fighting Kira again._

I continued laughing until I heard the faint sound of sirens in the background. The police could never have found me so quick, it must be L then. I quickly put my black boots on and ran over to the window. Below were the police talking to the owner of the building. The owner nodded and pointed towards my window, the police officer followed her hand and spotted me. He seemed to jump back slightly and I narrowed my eyes. _Guess I shouldn't have misjudged you, L. _I smirked down at the police officer, who was now telling his superior. _What a shame I thought this game would last longer. Oh well. _I slammed open the window and started to shimmy across the ledge, towards the roof.

One police officer called up at me.

"Demon we have you surrounded! Come down with your hands up!" I chuckled and yelled back,

"Alright I'll come down. I have no reason to run from you." I climbed down and put my hands above my head. An insane smile was on my face. The superior looking one came over and hand cuffed me. _I guess my meeting with L will be a little early then planned._ I raised an eyebrow at the officer in front of me. He looked visible shaken.

"It's alright. You know I'm not going to eat you or anything," I said, amused by the state of the officer.

"Matsuda! Bring her to the car," Someone said from behind the car.

"Oh so your name is Matsuda," I tilted my side to the side. "I get it the Kira Task Force came to help on this case. That is just brilliant." A different member of the task force, one with an afro, walked over and pushed me towards the police vehicle. I got stuck in the back seat, though I seemed to be scaring some people with my smile. I rolled my shoulders as the chain to the hand cuffs clinked.

The vehicle stared with a screech of the tires on the asphalt road. I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes. _Well even if I could break these hand cuffs, I'm tired and need some sleep. _I dozed off quietly in the back seat.

* * *

**L P.O.V.**

I was waiting for a response from the Task Force. They had left to go arrest the perpetrator of these crimes. Though she was being put in a building I had gotten made, so that she could be questioned by me. I heard a beep from the computer in front of me.

"What is it Watari?"

"She has been caught and detained." I smiled slightly. _I thought this would last longer._

* * *

**And that's my first chapter. It will include Light later on in the story. Maybe the second or third chapter. But please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Meetings II

** Here's the second chapter of Personal Demons. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, but I do own my OC's.**

* * *

**Demon P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes, my vision was blurry. I rubbed at them with my right hand. I used my left to touch the ground or what was beneath me anyway. Beneath my person was hard and… cold? I opened my eyes fully as I realized my hands were no longer hand cuffed to each other. I scanned the room I was in quickly, but still taking in every detail. The walls to the room were cement but one was glass. _The chance the glass is bullet proof is quite high. _I stood up and putting my hands together, I stretched my arms over my head. _This is probably L's prison. _I looked behind me to see a bed with white sheets. I snorted at the piece of furniture with disgust.

_God I hate white. _I looked down at what I was wearing. _Then again I am wearing a white t-shirt. _I chuckled a little. Actually now that I'm fully awake, I realized that the entire room was white. I sighed. _I wonder when I'm going to be questioned. _I saw a guard, in what looked like riot gear, stroll by. I decided to see if I could end some boredom of mine.

"Excuse me sir," I began as the guard stopped and glanced at me. "Could you please bring me a pen and paper?" The guard watched me wearily, but nodded. _That was easier then I assumed. _

The guard came back minutes later with a sketch book and black pen. I had been sitting cross legged in the middle of the white room.

"Before I give them to you, I have to ask what you are going to do with them," The guard stated as I stared at him. He shifted uncomfortably under my gaze. I tilted my head a little as I replied.

"I am going to draw. The reason behind that is because it will ease my boredom." The guard, let's call him John, nodded and put the sketch book through a small slot.

"Thank you," I said as I got up and went towards the items. John mumbled a response as he continued to stroll away. I raised an eyebrow as I walked back to the center of the room. _I guess I made him uncomfortable. What a shame, I thought I had made a new friend. _I rolled my shoulders, and took off my black vest I had been wearing over my shirt.

As I sat, I turned away from the glass wall and leaned over to start drawing. I ran a hand through my hair in thought. _What do I draw? _I snapped my fingers together and started to work on the scene of the picture first. A forest scene is what I was drawing, that and a black wolf hiding in the shadow of the trees. _When will you send someone to talk to me L?_

* * *

Apparently I dozed off because the next thing I knew I was being called.

"Umm hello, Miss Demon are you awake," the voice called. _I am now idiot. _I rolled my eyes and looked down at my drawing. _Oh, I haven't finished yet. _I stuck my tongue out at the paper and continued the drawing.

"Oh you are awake. Well umm I would like to ask you a few questions," the voice said. I recognized the nervous voice as the police officer Matsuda.

"Why hello Matsuda, you seem well," I said politely, though I still hadn't looked back at him.

"Yes I am. May I ask you a question?" I waved my hand in the air.

"That is why I'm in this _blasted _room after all. But can I tell you something first?" Even though I wasn't looking, I knew he nodded.

"I can tell that you aren't confident and are in fact scared of me. So, if you're going to ask me questions please be confident about them." I heard him take a step back, and then I heard the faint sound of retreating feet. _I guess he really wasn't confident._

* * *

I eventually finished my picture and put it to the side. Since I was awake this time, I heard the sound of confident footsteps coming down the hall. I closed my eyes and smiled evilly. _This time I'll face them. _

"Good evening," I said calmly. _I'll answer any question they have. _

"Hello," a voice replied back. I turned around and faced the person. He was that superior guy from earlier! He had a mustache and his hair seemed to be turning grey.

"What is your name?" Right to the questions, that is a good move. "Not an alias, your real name."

"My name is Jane Bates. And that is not an alias. In fact I do not have an alias," I replied look at him in the eyes. He nodded.

"How old are you?"

"I am twenty-two." He nodded again and started to walk down the white hallway. _That was all the questions?_

"Wait!" I called. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Can you please tell L that I have some information that I need to tell him in person?" He nodded again. "And what is your name?"

"Call me Mr. Yagami," he said as he rounded a corner away from my cell. _Well looks like its back to drawing for me, _I thought as I turned around and started drawing a picture of the white room.

* * *

I checked my pocket watch. Eight in the evening. _John should be coming soon. _And speak of the devil there he was. He looked at me and said,

"You know the drill." I nodded and got up. I stuck my hands through two holes in the glass, waiting to be hand cuffed. I smiled brightly at John, who raised an eyebrow in question.

"Please mind the drawings on the floor," I said still smiling. John grunted, which seemed to be my responses from him lately. He walked cautiously over the paper which littered the floor. I itched the back of my leg with my foot as I waited for him to place the tray down. John walked out and undid the cuffs.

"Why thank you sir," I said with a slight bow. He grunted again before walking away. _Why does everyone ignore me? Oh wait I'm apparently an insane criminal. _I shrugged and started to eat what food they gave me. Though I will always question whether or not this is even meat because it looks like something you might find on the side of the street. I heard faint foot steps behind me. _Is Matsuda back? No the steps are to quiet, so is the person bare foot? _I glanced behind me to see a young, disheveled man staring at me with unblinking eyes. I felt something pull in me. _Crud I'm connected to him. I'm connected to L._

* * *

** And that's chapter two. It would appear that Jane has some secrets. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.**

** Midnight Blood Wolf **


	3. A Note Left Behind III

** Third chapter Yay! I'm going to respond to my first reviewer.**

**reminiscent-afterthought: **

**Jane knowing what L looked like was just a simple guess, because he didn't seem to be like any professional detective. I can't tell you why she knows about the task force and L at the moment because that would ruin my idea for a plot line, but I can say that I will explain why later. And the only reason Soichiro only nodded was because he didn't want to show a reaction… As for John, he is just a random guard in the prison and Jane gave him a random name. Oh, and I'll go find my mistakes and fix them… for some reason my computer keeps spacing my hyphens. Anyway thanks for review and telling me about the mistake.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I think we know that I don't own Death Note.**

* * *

**L P.O.V.**

I looked at the women behind the glass, and heard her swear under her breath. The women, whose name was apparently Jane, stood up and looked at me, her eyes pierced my grey ones. I looked her over quickly. She was wearing a plain t- shirt with a black vest, dark jeans, and black boots. She seemed to have a dark bronze chain coming from one of her pockets. Her hair was a midnight black and it came down to her waist. But her most striking feature was her red eyes; they were a dark red near the pupil and turned to a lighter red in the iris.

"So you're the detective L," Jane said still watching me. Something was different about her, like she was a supernatural being.

"Call me Ryuzaki," I replied. "Mr. Yagami told me that you had information that you had to tell me in person."

"I do. But before I tell you _that._ Might I ask what's with all the white?" She said gesturing to the room. I shrugged. I had no idea why everything was white.

"Well then since you don't have an answer I might as well tell you what I know," Jane began to pace around the room as she said it. "Now _Ryuzaki," _She gave me a pointed look, "I know _all _about Kira or Light Yagami. And I know for a fact that you are not finished the Kira case." My eyes widened a little. _How would she know that it was Light? The information was never released to the public. _

"Kira has been arrested and is in prison," I stated in monotone. Jane glanced over at me and laughed.

"You think that detective?" She said in between laughs. "Kira isn't caught, Light Yagami is."

"What do you mean?"

"Kira is anyone who has a Death Note and is killing criminals with heart attacks. Light may have been the _original _Kira but he is not the only Kira." I watched her as she sat cross legged on the floor. _How did she know about the Death Note? _

"And why would you assume that?" I argued. She was watching the ground, which made a shadow come across her features. An insane smile was plastered on her face as she answered.

"Well I know _things _that I'm not allowed to tell you yet." I didn't say anything, and neither did she. We just sat in silence for minutes. I started to turn around to leave but she spoke up.

"L, do you think Kira will get me?"

"No, Kira is in prison," I replied before I rounded a corner. _Why would she think that Kira would get her?_

* * *

**Demon P.O.V.**

L had left. I was still smiling evilly when he did. _L you don't seem to get it. Kira is going to return and you can't do anything to stop his return either. _I took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. _I need to get out of this cell before I do anything. _I tilted my head to the side in thought. After a few minutes I perked up and smiled. I had a way to escape.

* * *

Today, since yesterday L was here, I was drawing a picture of Tokyo during the night. My hair kept getting in my face and it was starting to annoy me. I sat up from my leaning position and grabbed my pocket watch. 8:34 am. _John will be coming soon with breakfast. Once he's here I can put my plan in action, _I thought cruelly. _I should leave a note for L_. I quickly scribbled down something on a sheet of the sketch book paper as John appeared at the door. He didn't even say anything, instead he just gestured towards the holes. I jumped up happily.

"You seem unnaturally happy today, Jane," John said as he walked inside the room.

"Well today is a good day." _A good day to break out. _I watched him out of the corner of my eye. I quickly undid the spring to the pen, which I had taken before he had come, and picked the locks to the hand cuffs. Once they were undone I swiftly turned around and hand cuffed John.

"Hey what are you…" I covered his mouth with my hand. I whispered into his ear, "I apologize," before I knocked him unconscious. He fell to the floor with a 'thud'. I took the keys to the building but left everything else.

* * *

As I unlocked the main door to the facilities, I couldn't help but think about where I was going to go. _I don't have a place to stay but eventually I will have to come back due to L. I could just go out for a 'vacation' of sorts before I go to L. _I nodded to myself. That's what I was going to do.

I looked around the front of the building and took in a deep breath. _Mmm, fresh air. And no god damn white walls. _ I stretched my arms over my head in relaxation. _Since it looks like there are no cars around, I'll be walking. _I shrugged, oh well. I could use a good walk… or run as it may turn into. I started to move towards the forested area around the building. But then realization hit me. _That tree is an Evergreen. Where the hell am I? _

**L P.O.V.**

I was clicking away on my keyboard, when Matsuda ran into the room.

"Ryuzaki, the prison said that Demon has escaped," Matsuda exclaimed. Everyone gasp, but I only sighed.

"Did she leave any indication as to where she was going?" I asked calmly, though I was in reality quite annoyed.

"Umm yeah she left a note addressed to you," Matsuda said as he handed the sheet of paper to me. I took it with my thumb and index finger. I read over the messy writing and frowned. The note said,

_Dear L,_

_I apologize for hurting your guard. I assure you that he is not dead, I only knocked him out. I was getting quite tired of all the white. And decided to go for a walk, I promise that I will come back to you in a short period of time._

_ Sincerely, Demon_

_P.S. If you are going to stick me in a cell, please make it a different shade._

For some reason this note annoyed me.

"Should we go after her," this time it was Chief Yagami who spoke. I shook my head.

"No she said she would come back to us," I said. They all sat down and seemed downcast. _So you say that Kira will arise again. And that you will come back though you escape. _The public named this case right. This girl definitely was an enigma.

* * *

** And that's chapter three. Thanks for reading, please review.**


End file.
